Laser RCW
|weight =4 |value =2150 |edid =WeapNVLaserRCW |baseid = }} The laser RCW (rapid capacitor weapon)A post by Josh Sawyer on the official Bethesda forums is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background The unique feature of this "laser assault rifle" is the addition of a "drum," which gives this weapon its unique look, high rate of fire, and unusual name. This drum contains a bank of 6 capacitors in a circle formation, centered around an electron charge pack (ECP). The capacitors in the drum are rotated as they fire in succession, producing a single continuous laser beam. While each capacitor is firing, the ECP is used to recharge the previously discharged capacitors. This capacitor rotation allows the Laser RCW to operate like a multi-barreled ballistic weapon (for example, the minigun), and avoids the rate-of-fire limitations imposed by a single capacitor design. This high rate of fire restricts the Laser RCW to using only the ECP ammunition type. Characteristics With adequate Energy Weapons skill and Strength, this weapon exhibits moderate accuracy due to a high spread for a laser weapon, making it useful for taking down enemies at almost any range. As a directed energy weapon, it has no recoil, allowing for continuous fire without muzzle climb. However, using it extensively on full-auto requires large amounts of ammunition. A partial solution to this problem is to apply the Laser RCW recycler modification, which recycles every fourth discharge. It also has the second lowest critical chance of any energy weapon in the entire game. Using true iron sights can become difficult with this weapon, as the bright pulse emitted when it fires can easily obscure the tiny field of vision that the iron sights allow. This effect is especially pronounced in low light conditions. Durability The laser RCW can fire a total of about 1995 times using standard packs, the equivalent of 34 reloads, or 25 reloads when modified with the recycler, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Laser RCW recycler - recycles and replenishes 1 in 4 shots. Comparison Locations * Silver Rush - One can be bought or stolen from Gloria Van Graff. * REPCONN headquarters - Can be found on one of the fiend corpses by the locked door in the lobby. * Fiends occasionally carry them, more often in and around Vault 3. * Hidden Valley - Brotherhood of Steel scribes often carry them, as well as Elder McNamara. * Sometimes carried by Greasy Johnny. * Can occasionally be found on Bright Brotherhood members. * Big MT - Sometimes carried by Y-17 trauma override harnesses. * Novac - May be sold by Cliff Briscoe. * Ulysses' Temple - Behind a locked door in the very easy locked locker. * Primm - It is possible to find it inside the locked gun cabinet inside the Bison Steve Hotel Notes * The maximum attainable critical hit chance with this weapon (in V.A.T.S.) is 26%. * The Laser RCW is one of few weapons that have their own unique reload animations. * Just like the .45 Auto submachine gun, when in third person, the stock of the weapon will not be pressed against the player character's shoulder when firing. Sounds Gallery Laser RCW with recycler modification.png|Laser RCW with the recycler modification Laser RCW concept art.jpg|3D model summary Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons de:RCW-Laser ru:Лазер RCW zh:Laser RCW